Merged Souls
by kidoairaku
Summary: [SessKag] CH 5-She lifted the blossom to the wind, watching as the welcoming arms of the breezes set it afloat in the night sky.to the heart of the Western Lands?
1. Desired Freedom

**Disclaimer: ** Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:         **PG-13 for possible language and just in case.  ^_^

**Summary:    **An elf, captured from overseas, was abused in all ways imaginable.  She finds it, now, too hard to bear.  She will live on through Kagome…but what problems will it pose to the young girl?  Sess/Kag

**Genre:**         Romance/Drama, as usual.  I'm not sure if it's much of a drama, but yeah…

**A/N:**             Yes, I know, I'm writing another story.  With this one, it'll be planned out a little more.  I hope the format is more attractive, so to speak.  Format says a lot, you know.  For anyone willing to read this, it really helps if you have a nice format.  It makes it, one, easier for readers, and two, though it has almost nothing to do with the story, presentation is everything.  It'll help, believe me.  You will probably be seen as more…organized?  ^_^  Well, anyways, here's the story…

**Dedication:**  This story, the idea, anyways, is dedicated to all those who supported me…to my cousins and to my brother especially…thank you.

****

****

**_  
_**

**_M e r g e d _**  **_ S o u l s_**

_Chapter One: Desired Freedom_

October 2002

The fair elf-queen's blonde hair flowed freely in the whispering wind, her blue eyes alighted with fiery spirit as she nocked another arrow to her bow.  The picture would have been perfect had there not been bodies strewn around her in bloody heaps, the bodies of the many fair elves of her kingdom, Fyora.  War was on the rage, and her followers were falling quickly.  Only a few fought alongside her, determined not to go down without a fight.  It was the modernization of man that did this.  The civilizations had grown steadily more powerful and cunning.  Before, the elves and men had lived in peace, but now, humanity was after them for their beauty, their intellect, and their riches.  And they intended to take every bit of it, even if it meant killing the whole of the elvish population.

            "Lady Erianthe!"

            Turning at the sound of her name, the elf-queen temporarily stopped her barrage of arrows.  Nodding for the warrior to continue, she turned back to her firing.

            "Lady Erianthe, we are losing.  We cannot continue," the archer said, also nocking an arrow.

They both fired at once, striking down two men, who in turn struck down for more in their blind falls.  Erianthe was furious that the warrior would ever think as such, but she, too, knew it was true.  They were fighting a losing battle.  Warily, she nodded and turned and fled, her nimble legs carrying her far away, her subjects following closely behind.  As they moved together toward the forest, where they would seek cover, Erianthe relayed instructions to her most trusted advisor.

            "You know what to do, correct?" she quickly asked, dodging through the undergrowth.

            "Yes, my queen, and you?" the subject answered, his emerald green eyes filled with worry and concern.

            "You should worry not about me," Erianthe scolded, "Your concern is for the Elven-people of Fyora."

            "I understand."

They flitted through the forest like sunlight.  Upon reaching a waterfall, they all stopped and listened, their sharp elvish ears twitching to any sound in the forest.  The queen urged on the few elves left, gesturing to the waterfall.  The green-eyed subject nodded grimly before leading approximately seventy-five elves behind the thundering wall of liquid.  All could almost hear the war cries of the humans, lustful for victory.  Panicking, the subject motioned and called for the Elven queen to come, to go with them to the safe keep behind the waterfall.  Looking down at her clothes, stained heavily with the blood of men and elves alike, she shook her head sadly.  Never would she make it in time.  Lifting her chin slightly in determination she nodded and waved for him to leave her.  Reluctantly, he slipped behind the waterfall and magically sealed the area, never allowing the wrath of humanity to come near it.

The men were coming steadily closer…yes…she could feel them…hear their ragged breaths as they stumbled through the forest…was this the end for her?  Well, if it was, she wouldn't go down without a fight.  Nocking another arrow, she stood in an attack position, the tip of her sharp arrow glinting as she aimed it directly at the chaotic din of rustling leaves and cracking branches.  At the first sight of human flesh, she fired and killed the unlucky warrior.  Her hands moving in a familiar motion, she nocked three more arrows at once, every one of them hitting their target.  Before the soldiers had gotten hold of her, she had killed off ten men.  Now, with their bloodstained hands grasping her shoulders and wrists, she concentrated on them.  Within seconds, they were howling, every inch of them burning with an unseen fire.  She couldn't do any more, though.  One man, bright enough, had knocked her out.  Erianthe, the Elven queen, was bound, hand and foot, and taken away.  Mankind had won.

~*~*~*~*~

Her body was bruised, her spirit broken, and all her muscles were sore.  This was **not **the life of a queen, an Elven one no less.  However, she was a queen no more.  No, Erianthe was now a slave of men.  The race, to her, was detestable.  Everything they did was an insult to her every breath.  No, the race was not detestable.  She did not dislike them; she **despised **them.  The man behind her pushed her then pulled on the rope that bound her hands.  She was weak; she needed to rest.  Her spirit had long ago lost the energy that had once fueled her successful and enthusiastic reign over Fyora.  Her eyes had long ago lost the determination that had burned there so familiarly.  Everything that had made her what she once was had been lost.

Erianthe now marched with a strange army of men, one of the several she had been traded around with.  They were fast approaching a village, where they would stop and rest.  For this, she gave a soft sigh of relief.  The man who held her rope pushed her again and laughed.  Erianthe clenched her teeth together.  One day, she would get back at these disgusting creatures called humans.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Kagome-chan!" Lady Higurashi called to her young daughter.

            The seven-year-old responded obediently to her mother's call.  "Yes, okaa-san?" she answered cheerily.

            "Go down to the well and fetch some water, please," her mother said, handing her daughter a bucket and smiling warmly.  "Good girl."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically and skipped off, her raven black hair whipping behind her.  Her brown eyes were alight with young innocence and curiosity.  The kimono she adorned was shortened slightly, to accommodate the little girl's habits of running around.  When arriving at the well, she dipped the bucket in, drawing out a full bucket of clear water.  Across from her, she noticed a worn-out lady, strange in appearance, drinking water from a container.  Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over and observed the woman carefully.  She had long sunlight-colored hair and bright blue-gray eyes.  The woman didn't look like anyone from this time era.  As if startled, the woman jerkily turned to the little girl, observing her as well.  A look of mild curiosity graced her pretty features.

Erianthe was puzzled.  This little girl…was human?  She didn't think it possible that humans could be female as well as male.  Really, she had never seen a human female before.  Every single example of mankind she had seen was…well…man.  Looking around, she discovered more of the female species.  This village, on the whole, seemed to represent humans on a different level than the barbarians she was being held captive by.  Concentrating, she put her long-dormant magic to use, observing the little girl's aura.  Even before she had done that, Erianthe could sense the innocent kindness radiated by this one little girl.  It emanated off of her like warmth.  Her aura was filled with curiosity, most of all, and wondering concern.  She studied the auras of other humans and little girls, none of them matching the unique warmth of this young one.  She was special.  She was innocent.  She was pure.  Gathering her energy, Erianthe forced a warm smile at the youthful girl, whom smiled back affectionately before skipping away.

            _That girl…she is special.  _Erianthe stared at the child's retreating back.  _Maybe…she will be the end of my suffering…the key to my freedom…_  The elf-maiden was lost in thought when a man shoved her roughly.  Her body, fatigued by the un-practiced concentration and nonstop marching, reacted.  She fell faint against the lush green grass of the ground.

**A/N:**  Hey, what do you think?  Do you like the new format?  ^_^  I hope so, I spent a lot of time on it.  Well, I have, now, six stories going at once, I think.  ^^'  I seemed to be getting too sidetracked every time I get an inspiration.  A note to all readers, I **might** start another story.  ^^'  I know!  I'm sorry!  I think I'll put some on hold, though that won't be official.  Please don't get scared off!  I promise I'll make the stories worthwhile!  Just to clarify, the story is set in the Sengoku Jidai.

**Story:**  Erianthe is a Greek name that means 'flower lover' or something like that.  In any case, it has to do with a flower.

Fyora is also a name, but I used it as a name of a kingdom.  It is a different spelling for Fiora, which means flower as well.

**IMPORTANT!**  I know many don't read Author's Notes so I will put anything **really** important down here.  If you wish to receive e-mail notification of the updates of this story, please let me know if:

**A) If you already receive e-mail notification of Dark Star's stories, if so, then don't say anything, you will automatically be updated on every one of my stories.**

**B) If you **do not** already receive e-mail notification, I need your e-mail address.  If you are already a member of Fanfiction.net then I would **prefer** that you do not sign in or that you would include your e-mail in your review if you **do** sign in.**

**C) If you submit a review, if you would like to get a review response in the next chapter.  Please, I would prefer that if you are a one-time visitor, please let me know so if you review.  Otherwise, anonymous reviewers **will** receive a review response addressed to the name with which the review was submitted.**

I completely understand if you do not wish to submit a review or receive e-mail notification or review responses.  ^_^ Suggestions are appreciated.  On the whole, nothing major will be done to alter the plot.  Inu/Kag fans, don't be scared off.  ^_^  Although, it won't turn out as an Inu/Kag, there will be a time when…never mind.  Please give this a chance!  ^_^  Arigatoo!

~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~


	2. Escape

**Disclaimer: ** Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:   **PG-13; possible language, just in case

**Summary:   **An elf, captured from overseas, was abused in all ways imaginable.  She finds it, now, too hard to bear.  She will live on through Kagome…but what problems will it pose to the young girl?  Sess/Kag

**Genre:**   Romance/Drama

**Dedication:   **This story, the idea, anyways, is dedicated to all those who supported me…to my cousins and to my brother especially…thank you.

**A/N:**   Comments from the first chapter were…better than expected.  ^_^  Thanks for the critique!  It's always appreciated.  It seems that there was nothing major that needed to be changed.  There was a question on how Sesshoumaru will be involved.  ^.~  All I have to say is, wait.  Being the avid Sess/Kag fan that I am, I will not exclude him from this story.  Ever.  That said; let's move on to the story.

M e r g e d    S o u l s Chapter Two: Escape 

October 2002

            Her head felt like it was going to split open at any second, leaving gravity to draw out any and all of her blood and organs.  Erianthe was miserable.  Blinking, she tried to focus her vision, blurred and dim.  Her whole body was sore, and she was scarcely aware of the hand groping along her body.  By now, she was used to the treatment, not to say that she liked it.  Hell no, she detested it as she detested the one who exploited it.  In a way, she wished that she had never awakened.  Erianthe numbed her senses as much she could, ignoring the aggressive lips moving down the length of her body.  If this wasn't hell, then she didn't know what was.

~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome sauntered along the worn path to her home, the bucket of water swishing as she moved.  Smiling, she gazed up at the sky with wondering brown eyes.  Clouds drifted carelessly across the vast expanse of blue, teasing the wind with their slow movement.  Breezes whispered across the land, attempting to urge the slow-moving clouds.  Kagome loved the outdoors, the forest especially.  Sometimes, she would just sit at the base of a large tree and take in everything around her.  It was strange for a seven-year-old to be able to sit so long like that, but Kagome spent hours on end just living the forest.  Birds chirped merrily as squirrels went about their business, bushy tails waving in rhythm with their body as their scurried up and down their trees.  The sound of running water could faintly be heard, somewhere in the near-distance as liquid flowed from brooks.  Children's laughter bubbled along with all the rest of the natural music, emanating from the joyous playing of the village girls and boys.  Kagome, eager to join them in their games, quickened her pace to her house.

            "Okaa-san!" she called happily, wandering around the hut.

            "Kagome-chan!" her mother answered, stepping out from behind some curtains.  "Arigatoo!"

            "I'm going to go play!" Kagome told her mother, setting the bucket down only to rush off through the entrance.

            Lady Higurashi smiled and shook her head.  Kagome was such a carefree girl.

            The girl skipped all the way to the ring of children laughing and playing.  She had many friends, not too close, but still friends nonetheless.  They happily welcomed her into the game, hide-and-seek.  Kagome readily agreed and was soon seeking out a place to hide in.

~*~*~*~*~

            Erianthe groaned.  It seemed like the man had finished toying with her and had left rather abruptly.  As she stared wearily up at the ceiling, she wondered to herself, _Why me?  What have I done to deserve this?_  Tears began to well up inside her dull blue-gray eyes.  It wasn't meant to be this way.  An erratic sob escaped her throat, resonating silently off the walls of an unfamiliar hut.  She was supposed to be a queen of high status.  She was supposed to be sitting out in the forest right now, weaving flowers into fragrant crown.  She was supposed to be with him, he who she had loved for so long.  But it was not the case.  He had been separated from her, as had the rest of her people.  It was because of these **humans**…these filthy, disgusting, lustful, greedy, selfish, murdering, idiotic **humans**.  Another sob broke free, growing into a devastating pool of sobbing and tears.

            When her crying subsided, sadness and depression burned her soul.  Her eyes were tinged with crimson, tracks of shining fresh tears glistening on her cheeks.  No.  It was not the humans to blame.  There was that one, special, little girl, the girl whose aura had been filled with compassion and warmth.  There was a chink in the flaws of humans, and here was this little girl to prove it.  It seemed that she, alone, could make up for the blemishes of the entire human race.  She represented the best, the innocent, the caring.  Maybe there were others?  Erianthe shook her head.  No, she could not trouble herself with that now.  She would use this girl.  Her mind was made up.

            Drying her tears, she reached for her clothing, discarded carelessly in the corner of the room.  Not caring whether it was clean or not, she laid down in the futon in the center of the room and tried to sleep.  She would need all her energy to perform the task held before her.

~*~*~*~*~

            The sun had set and was now casting its rays over the land in a last attempt to warm the people before it left them until dawn.  Clouds once a creamy white glowed a light lilac, contrasting sharply with the orange tint of the sky.  It was then that Erianthe woke from her nap, finding that she was again tied up.  The rope gnawed at her pale skin, reddening it with irritation.  She smiled, ironic in her current situation.  These little men had yet to see what she could do.

~*~*~*~*~

            It was getting dark, and some of the children had ventured home for fear of their mother's accusing scolds.  Kagome was one of the few left over, and soon, the few other than her were leaving.  Promises of coming tomorrow and good nights were exchanged as the girls and boys skipped home.  Sighing, she decided she should probably go home as well, considering that the fireflies were hanging about now.  Before she would go home, however, she wished to make a visit to the forest, to favorite spot just on the edge where she could see everything, the sun, the moon, the stars.  Wanting to make it before it got too dark, she sprinted across the village to the dark silhouette of the forest.

~*~*~*~*~

            Screams of fury and confusion were haphazardly thrown everywhere.  Erianthe smirked to herself as she leapt onto the roof of an unused hut, her hands still bound.  _That's right.  Do you still think I am weak and defenseless?_  Her eyes flashed ominously as fire appeared on the soldiers.  Some had their hair spark, others had their clothes, and a few of the unlucky bastards were caught on flame entirely.  It was her gift to control the elements, and her favorite, in this case, was fire.  Men looked up at her with new fear.  A few foolhardy enough had shot arrows up at her flickering figure in the smoke, none of them catching their mark.  Smirking, she upped the danger.  Strong winds were blowing towards them, fueling the ignited soldiers.  This was almost too much fun.  Truly, she would never had done this, but the loathing for these men went so deep, it was almost less than she wished for.  Casting a hateful glance back towards the howling males, she leapt off into the dusk.

            Erianthe's movements were swift and nimble as she flitted through the forest.  Faintly, she could sense the little girl's aura at the edge of the wood, and she speeded up.  Hopefully, the men wouldn't retaliate any time soon, but the villagers were still awake, and if they weren't they would be now.  She stopped suddenly, on the branch of a tree at which the little girl sat.  Silently, she prayed that such a small, innocent girl would not be hurt in any way by the actions she was about to take.  Erianthe took a deep breath.  This was it.

            Smiling softly, Kagome caught a firefly on her extended finger, admiring its soft flashing before releasing it into the dusk again.  For some reason, she felt particularly safe this afternoon.  There was something…it seemed…around that emanated a feeling of warmth and security, yet threatening danger.  It was strange, to say the least.  She gasped when a woman landed in front of her.  It was almost as if she was a fallen angel, had it not been for her obviously bedraggled state.

            She almost smiled at the young girl's surprise.  Really, she would have expected a surprised shriek or something to that effect, but it was all the better when all she did was gasp.  Leaning down in a bow, Erianthe introduced herself.

            "I am Erianthe," she said warmly, despite the hateful events that had recently come to pass.  "May I ask your name?"

            Kagome giggled at the formality, which she had never before been shown.  "I'm Kagome!  Nice to meet you Lady Erianthe!"

            "Nice to meet you as well," Erianthe answered wearily.  She smiled, and Kagome smiled back.  "Would it be okay if I asked a favor of you, Kagome?"

            The little girl paused for a moment, unsure if she should trust a stranger or not.  But, the woman had introduced herself, hadn't she?  And then, she had smiled, hadn't she?  She seemed nice enough.  "Hai!" Kagome answered enthusiastically, rising to stand.

            "Okay, well," Erianthe said, relieved that the girl had agreed, "Can you untie me, first?"  She turned around so Kagome could see the rope bound tightly around her wrists.

            Though a bit puzzled, she silently complied and worked at the knots.  Once done, she looked eagerly and expectantly up at the strange lady.

            "Thank you," the Elven queen said warmly, massaging the sore wrists.  "Now," she started and bent down, "I have a secret to tell you."

            Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically.

            Erianthe smiled and motioned for the girl to come closer.  "I'm a queen from far away," she whispered into the girl's ear.

            For a moment the girl seemed not to believe her, and then, her eyes lit up wondrously.  "You're a queen?"

            "Yes, I am.  Are you willing to help me?" she asked.

            "Hai!" the girl agreed.

            "Okay, then you have to give me your hand."

            Kagome uncertainly slid her hand into the elven queen's slender one.

            "I'm going to disappear, understand?" Erianthe asked quietly.  She was going to go through with this, no matter what complications it would bring.

            "H-hai," Kagome answered.  She was a bit confused as to why this woman was doing this, but it was going to help her, right?  After all, she **was** a queen.

            "You're a very good girl," Erianthe said before clasping the tiny hand in both of hers.  _I apologize for any pain this will cause in the future…_  Sighing, she closed her eyes and started to chant in a musical voice, one, it seemed, that had not been used in ages.  Yet, it retained the pure ring and tone that she had once in her kingdom, the castle she had once lived in.  Once her musical chant had finished, she was glowing, as was Kagome.  Opening her eyes, she suddenly looked very tired.  But then again, her blue-gray eyes were sparkling with a light they had not known in a while.  They were gleaming with an apologetic gaze, mixed with relief and happiness.  _The soul transfer is almost complete._  Erianthe shook her head sadly at the fate that was to befall this girl.

            Kagome watched the woman with curiosity.  She was glowing.  And she looked…happier?  But then again, she was…crying?  This was all very confusing to Kagome.  She watched as Erianthe shook her head and then leaned closer to her.  The elf whispered three words before kissing the little girl on her forehead.

            "I'm sorry."

            And then, with a blinding flash the elf-queen was gone and where she had been now was shimmering air.  Kagome looked around frantically, searching for Lady Erianthe, but she found her nowhere in sight.  Shrugging, she looked up at the sky and smiled at the twinkling stars before she skipped back home.

            Erianthe saw everything through Kagome's eyes.  She shut herself away from the little girl, for fear of what she might do.  Now, her soul was merged with Kagome's.  Her attributes would pass along to her gradually.  And eventually, they would share one mind and one body.  The long-term effects were still to be seen, but for now, she would remain dormant and rise only when desperately needed.  Kagome's soul was everything Erianthe expected.  The warmth there was overwhelming.  Patience as well as forgiveness was abundant.  Kindness was in full stock, and compassion was always available.  This girl, she deemed, was quite amazing.  She shut herself off to everything around her and let things just flow.  Everything would turn out as it would, and there was nothing she could do about it.  All she had to do was wait.

            Kagome felt something seem to shut off in her.  Shivering, she bolted into a sprint, anxious to get home.  When she arrived, her mother gave her a light scolding before nudging her to the table, where a full dinner was waiting.  Kagome sighed in relief, feeling safer to be home.  As she ate, she overheard her mother and father talking.

            "They say she was a mystical creature, not human," Kagome's father said gravely.

            "Really?  Was she a demon, then?" Lady Higurashi asked.

            "No.  The soldiers said she was an elf, but I highly doubt that."

            "And she really was said to have set the soldiers on **fire**?"

            "Yes, I think so."  Kagome's father looked pointedly at her.  "I think we should discuss this later."

            Lady Higurashi nodded in agreement and continued to eat silently.  Kagome's interest, however, was sparked.  _An elf?  Wow!  An elf???_  Her mind wandered for a moment, questioning the origin of a certain blonde-haired strange lady.  As if something had barricaded the thought, the question dissipated completely, and Kagome was left to wonder why she hadn't touched her food.

            Erianthe stirred slightly in the girl's soul.  _You cannot know._  She blocked all thoughts of elves away from the curious girl.  _Not yet.  But I will tell you in time…_

  


**A/N:                **I don't know where I'm really going to go with this, it seemed a bit wordy, and I apologize for that.  ^_^  Suggestions welcome!

**Review Responses:**

***liriele starfire***-Thanks for the review!

***beth***-Great story, huh?  I don't think it's all that impressive.  ^^'  Well, as to how it's going to be a Sess/Kag, you'll find out.  I'll have to change the summary a bit, too.  I don't think it's catching enough people…don't worry, Sess/Kag **will** come up, I love them, too!!!  ^_^

***phoebemoon***-I'll try to keep up with my stories, I really will!!!  ^_^  I'm glad you like them!

***DemonBlade*-**Amaze you?  Never cease?  ^______^  You've just made my day!

***avihenda*-**Your wish is my command!  ^_^

***firefly of hell*-**Well, that's wonderful!  What do you think of the second chapter?

***Blue Angel*-**Thanks for the compliments!  ^^  I like the format, too!!!!  Actually, my inspiration for Erianthe **was** the Lord of the Rings.  The idea of elves was based totally on those, but they are slightly different to fit my ideals.  ^_^  I really appreciate your critique, one of the few whom actually bother to point out my mistakes.  ^_^

***MoonFairy*-**Interest caught already?  Wow.  0.0  Never happened to me before!!!  ^_^  I'm sorry to say that, no, I don't **think** Kagome will travel back to Fyora.  But then again, my mind changes if I think of something new or "better" than the original scheme of things.  ^^  But other than that, you'll have to read to find out!  ^_^

***Landlady of the Universe*-**I'm glad you like the idea.  It kind of came to me on the spur of the moment.  Strange, ne?  I, myself, haven't worked out all the details as to how the 'demon race' is going to play, but Fluffy's part will be **quite** significant.  Don't worry, I would **never** abandon Sesshou-chan!  ^_^

***Fire Mistress*-**Continue I did!  Here it is!

***Crystal Arrow*-**Ya got your chapter!

***Azalie*-**…meaning you read my other stories but you didn't review?!?!?!?!  =P  j/k  thanks!

***Pearl*-**Thanks for reviewing!  ^_^

***Gwenivere*-**Hey…you're the girl who sent multiple reviews to **EVERY SINGLE FRICKIN' CHAPTER OF POWER OF HEALING!!!!  **Just to get a new chapter, too.  Jeez.  ^^'  Anyways, I'm glad you like the idea.  Kagome is young for a reason, though not a very important one.  I hope I have the patience to write all of this!!!  ^________^

***Lady Love*-**And indeed, she **will** find happiness, I assure you.

**Note:**               Everyone knows that I won't send updates unless you are already on the mailing list or have shown your e-mail to me in your review somewhere, right?  ^_^

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	3. Changing

**Disclaimer:**   Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:           **PG-13; possible language, just in case

**Summary:     **An elf, captured from overseas, was abused in all ways imaginable.  She finds it, now, too hard to bear.  She will live on through Kagome…but what problems will it pose to the young girl?  Sess/Kag

**Genre:**          Romance/Drama

**Dedication:**   This story, the idea, anyways, is dedicated to all those who supported me…to my cousins and to my brother especially…thank you.

**A/N:**          Wow…support for this story is great!  ^_^  I love you guys for it.  The summary, I know, needs a little work, and I should probably include some more detail on future events, but for now, until I come up with a better summary, it will remain as it is.  I have a pretty good idea of future events, but the current summary seems best to fit it.  ^^;  It's really too bad that it can't draw that many people to it.  Thanks most of all to Lords of the Rings fans!  ^_^  I know it brought a lot of **you**.  Elves forever!  ^.~  Enjoy!

Guess who we get to finally meet…

M e r g e d  S o u l s Chapter Three: Changing 

November 2002

Humans have a tendency to fear or speak ill of things they have no knowledge of.  Organisms foreign to them are treated with one of two extremes: scorn or fear.  It is the truth, is it not?

Witches in the Western world were burned at the gallows, and those who associated with them were tortured to death.  Ignorance can be deadly, ne?  Perhaps witches really existed, and maybe they **did** have a hatred for God, but none of us really knows, do we?

Similarly, children who have been cursed, not by their own will, by some supposed 'flaw' at birth are considered 'mistakes' and 'mutants'.  In other words, they do not belong of the class called humans by which so many are a part.  And usually, at birth, these children are 'disposed of'.  For, if the parents had any intellect at all, they would not allow for such a creation to be seen; they would be labeled as 'aliens' among the rest.  On the other hand, had they a mind, they would rid themselves of the child for more loving reasons.  Who would want their child to go through the pain of life?  Of the rejection he deserves not from other children?  Humans, indeed, are strange creatures.  Most times, they see an individual's unique qualities as flaws, blemishes within their own population's perfection.  But then again, perfect, of course, they are not.  Not even remotely so.

And so, it was Kagome's fate, the poor little girl, to undergo the rejection of 'imperfection' by human standards…

          "Get away!" shouted yet another boy, forcefully tossing a rock towards the trembling girl with black hair.

          "What are you?  A witch?  A demon?"

          "No!  She's got **pointed** ears!  She's a cat!"

          "Maybe she's a fox!"

          "A RAT!"

Laughter exploded from the group of assorted children, boy and girl alike.  One of the village women quickly shooed the children away from a trembling Kagome.  Turning to the girl, she placed her hands on her hips.

          "What are you doing here?" she demanded coldly.  "You should be at home where things like you belong."

Kagome's eyes widened, shining with unshed tears.  Releasing a choked sob, she quickly rose and ran away, stumbling occasionally on the trail to her family hut.  Why did everyone have to make fun of her?  It wasn't her fault her ears had become pointed!  It wasn't her fault her eyes glowed an extremely light color in the sunlight!  It wasn't her fault that her eyes had turned a dark green color!!!  So why?!  Why did they have to reject her like they did?!  Life was so unfair to her!

The tears broke away from her green eyes, once brown, as she buried herself in her mother's sympathetic embrace.

          "Shhhh," her mother cooed, rocking her sobbing daughter, "it's okay."

          "Why do they make fun of me?" the, now, seven-year-old asked.

Lady Higurashi remained silent, unsure of the response that would make sense.

          "They don't understand you, Kagome-chan," she said softly, hugging her daughter closer to her.  "They reject, sometimes fear, what they don't understand."

          "But they've known me for such a long time!" she wailed, clutching her mother's kimono.

          "I know, I know.  But, you're different now, Kagome, you've changed.  But that's not a bad thing," she quickly added.  "It makes you special, like every other child out there."

          Sniffling, Kagome withdrew herself from her mother.  "Really?"

          "Yes, Kagome, you're special.  You are the one who's best at being you."

          Kagome hugged her mother lovingly.  "Thank you, okaa-san."

          "You're welcome, Kagome-chan," replied her mother.  "You can go play in the forest if you want."

Nodding enthusiastically, Kagome kissed her mother quickly on the cheek before nimbly rising and dashing out the door to the vibrancy of the forest.  No matter what anyone else said, the forest would never reject her presence.  Smiling, the little girl skipped lightheartedly to the sprawl of trees that marked the beginning of the woods.

Flitting through the scattering of towering trees, she made her way to the far edge, where, on that fateful night, she had encountered the beautiful blonde-haired lady exactly one year ago.  The place seemed to have a hold on her, for she would return every so often to just sit and think.  It was magical, the way birds trilled their alluring lilt, how the sunlight always managed to find a way through the dense canopy of broad leaves, the way the grass was always swaying to the touch of the soft breeze; yes, it was the most magical place Kagome had ever seen.

She came to an abrupt stop as her pointed ears twitched, tuning in to a muffled sound somewhere not far from her special clearing.  Deciding to investigate a bit later, after a break, she plopped down onto the ground and leaned back against a large oak.  Closing her eyes, she sighed in contentment.  Here, there was no one to ever come bother her.  No one would laugh at her.  Silently, she thanked the Queen in her mind, not knowing where the lady had gone after asking for her help.  After all, if it were not for her, Kagome would never have come to this place as often as she did.

*        *        *

          "Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried a frantic Jaken, scrambling through the underbrush of the forest.

The child smirked as he leapt silently from branch to branch, barely grazing the rough bark of towering trees.  Jaken was always such a slowpoke.  He didn't have much of a sense of smell, either.  It was, really, a little hard to believe the creature was a youkai, but both his parents were full demons, so he was, too.  A small Sesshoumaru of nine years snorted.  Jaken rightfully belonged in a class of amphibians with the frogs, toads, and other strange animals.  In times like these, Sesshoumaru wished fervently for his father.  Of course, the taiyoukai had other matters to attend to so could not be bothered with the burden of entertaining his only son, and Sesshoumaru fully understood this, as he did many things of the life of youkai royalty.  It was not his place to argue important matters.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama!" his retainer called again.

Glancing below him, Sesshoumaru found the toad to be standing directly under his exact location.  The toad's yelling was becoming quite intolerable, he decided.  Sesshoumaru bounced lightly on the branch he was standing on, causing a few leaves to float down towards Jaken.  The retainer, slow to react, glanced around him before looking skyward, but by that time, mischievous little Sesshoumaru had taken off stealthily through the canopy of freshly scented foliage.

As he weaved through the intertwining branches of the wood, he picked up the sounds of a barely audible sigh.  His ears twitched.  The sound was entirely feminine, the way it was inhaled deeply and let out in a contented rush.  He came to a complete stop and tuned in with his surroundings, evening out his breathing to synchronize with the silent pulse of the forest.  Within moments, he could decipher the steady beating of a heart somewhere not far from his own location.  Curiosity peaked, he quietly skipped over the high branches, careful not to cause a disturbance in the woodland atmosphere.

*        *        *

Kagome's sharply pointed ears twitched.  Eyes snapping open, she quieted herself as to locate the position from which the noise had come.  It seemed like it was a rustle in the leaves, however slight it had been.  And judging from the way a breeze had started to form, it was traveling at a fairly fast pace…in her direction.  Before she could derive any more, it all stopped abruptly and completely.

The palpitating of the being's heart had silenced significantly.  Sesshoumaru could no longer hear the unchanging pulse; maybe they had heard him?  _Impossible!  No beings, youkai or human, can hear better than dog demons!_  Irritated, he resorted to his olfactory senses.

Snips of sound were coming to her, now.  Kagome, confused with all her enhanced hearing, began to fear what was either coming or here.  Straining her hearing, she just barely caught the split-second sound of…sniffing?  Her head snapped to the exact location of the disturbance and rose quickly, putting the tree between herself and her pursuer.

_She moved,_ he thought smugly.  The sudden turn of her head had flung a barely perceptible gust of her scent towards him.  The girl smelled strongly of flowers, roses in particular.  No creature he had ever come in contact with had reeked of a flower…what **was** she?  Obviously, she was not of this world.  She smelled…nice.  He mentally berated himself before crouching down on the branch and launching in her direction.  Her higher-level hearing could not save her from him, now.

The young Kagome gasped as a blurring white figure just barely passed her.  He skidded to a stop and turned to face the trembling, wide-eyed girl.

          "Sesshoumaru," he said curtly, extending his arm out to the side as he bowed low.  "Your name?"

Kagome's mouth moved, but no sound escaped from her throat.  She seemed to have paled considerably since he landed.  Taking a step back, she braced her hand against the cool bark of the tree that she had hidden behind.  Desperately, she wished she could melt into it or somehow escape this strange, beautiful being.  Yes, she admitted with a blush, the boy was beautiful, even moreso than most of the village women.  To her surprise, she felt herself falling backwards…through the tree!  For a moment, her vision extended to farther parts of the forest: with swaying willows and scurrying swallows.  And then, it returned to normal, and the tree was in front of her instead of behind.

Sesshoumaru, had he the un-refinement, would have gaped at the sight he had just witnessed.  _Did she just fall through the tree?!_  However, he retained his childishly amused façade and walked around the trunk of the massive tree.  Surely enough, the girl was standing right there, looking quite stunned as she clumsily stumbled on the roots.  _She's cute_, he thought randomly.  Before given the chance to hit the ground, he reached out and caught her wrist, suspending her in mid-air for a moment before she crashed into him.  Though he was slightly embarrassed, he calmly steadied her and stepped back.

          "Um…thank you," she said hesitantly, backing away from him once more.

          "It's"

          "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" came a shrill call again.

          _No problem,_ he mentally finished.

He sighed and turned to leave.  "Nice meeting you," he said charmingly.

          As he turned to leave, she hesitated for a moment before murmuring, "Kagome."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he ascended to one of the nearby tree branches, making his way towards Jaken.  _Kagome…a cute name for a cute girl._  A genuine smile graced his aristocratic features.  _Maybe today hadn't been so boring as the rest…_

**A/N:                **Tell me what you felt!  Was I cruel enough to Kagome in the beginning?  Personally, I don't think so, but I liked this chapter the best of the three so far.  Thoughts?  Opinions?  Comments?  Questions?  Anything at all, don't hesitate to tell me!  Harsh critique is appreciated!

**Review Responses:**

**Landlady of the Universe-**Yes, AIHSF will be finished, of course.  ^_^  All in due time, my dear!  But I have to ask, you're going to finish _Promises_, right?  ^.~  Well, anyways, about Erianthe's 'lost love', I don't think you'll find **that** out until **several** chapters later.  ^^;  I guess we'll all see if I have the patience to finish an entire story, to tell the truth, none of them that I recently started really have an end right now.  -.-;;  We'll just have to see if I can do it!

**lady love-**All is well, worry not!  ^_^  Well, we skipped ahead **one** year…is that okay?  ^_^  Eventually, we'll work up to her teen years, and I think I have something planned for her then.  *rubs hands together*  The next chapter might actually be entirely Sesshou-stuff.  I'm not sure.  -.-;;

**Pearl-**Thanks for the support!  ^_^  Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Tifa-sama**-Sess/Kag will come soon.  Don't worry 'bout it, kay?  Enjoy the story!  I know, the action is slow in coming, but…eventually, it'll be here.  Actually, now that I think about it, this story might be unnervingly short.  -.-;;

**Inu**-**Baby-**Does this explain it a little?  Yes, I thought it was **great** when the guys were tortured, a bit extreme and over-dramatic, tho, if you asked me.  =/

**Brooke**-Thanks for r/r-ing!

**(blank)**-Really?  A great writing style?  *looks quizzical*  I've read and re-read my chapters, and I gotta say, they're **really** dumb…I appreciate your compliments, though!  ^_^

**aoshigal**-I really apologize for the three words/two words thing.  ^^;  I have two copies saved, one is a Word Document and the other is an HTML; I just happened to make the changes for that in the Word document when I uploaded, so, it didn't show up.  ^^;  I hope you can kinda forget that.  ^_^  I'm sorry that you have a hard time seeing Erianthe, but I completely understand.  I have a hard time seeing her, too.  -.-;;

**DemonBlade-**Are you so nice to all of the authors you review for?  (Thanks!)

**Makura Kirei-**You have a very interesting pen name.  ^_^  Wow, I'm glad you seemed to have labeled my story as 'excellent'!  ^_^  Means a lot, but I still have a **lot** of work to do in the plot!  -.-;;  I'm not sure what's gonna happen!

**firefly of hell-**I can imagine.  I think difficulties will start to pop up when Kag's in her 20's.  I'm not all that sure tho…

**Videl-**Thanks!  Luvya for it!

**Fire Mistress-**And onward we went!  ^-^  Thanks for the review!

**sunflowerobi-**I take it you're Taiwanese, right?  Or something along those lines.  No, I'm not a stalker (comin' ta get ya!).  I think I figured it from your e-mail address…anyways ^^; thanks for the comments!

**Moonlight Song-**Well, you seem like a very poetic person (and I don't mean that to be offensive in any way).  ^_^  But you said **almost**, meaning I have some work to do!  ^____^  Thanks for the review!

**Moonfairy-***pokes*  Do you people ever read my pairings?  J/K  No, as I told another reviewer, it's not Sesshoumaru [her love], but that's a very good guess.  ^_^  I love K/S, too!  That's why practically **all** my stories are K/S!!!!  .

**SB-**You sound **so** enthusiastic.  ^_^  For the review, arigatoo!

**Nea-**Oooooo~  So much pressure!  -.-;;  Well, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.  Usually, I never read pairings I don't like with a few rare exceptions, but I'm glad you're giving Sess/Kag a try!  I really hope you like it!  (seems like you did, seeing as you're writing a 'kinda' S/K story…I love it, by the way, and I hope you update soon!)

**Ash-chan-**Thanks!  ^_^  I hope you keep reading!

**Dark Magician Girl-**No please needed!  ^.~  You knew it was comin'!  Now, I give it to ya!  ^.^

**CX-chan**-Did I include you…?  I **think** so, but I'm not sure.  ^^;  Please correct me if I didn't!

**Unseen Watcher**-Oo~ Scary pen name.  *backs away*  It is **just** a pen name, right?  *backs away*

Hey, I know Sesshou was a little OOC in this chapter, but that's 'cause he's a kid; it'll all change in time, believe me.  ^_^  Perhaps, though, both the kids acted a little above their age.  -.-;  Oh well!  ^_^  Please contact me if you have **anything** at all you wish to address.  ^_^  I'm open to all of you!  Thanks for reading!

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_

P.S.  Do you wish for me to continue review responses?  I really don't care if I do, or don't, but it might speed up the…I dunno…'process' of chapters coming out.  It's all up to you!  ^_^  Tell me what you think!


	4. The Life of Royalty

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.  
**Rating: **PG-13: for possible language, adult situations, and just in case  
**Summary**: [Sess/Kag] An elf, captured from overseas, was abused in all ways imaginable. She finds it, now, too hard to bear. She will live on through Kagome…but what problems will it pose to the young girl?  
**Genre: ** Romance/Drama  
**A/N: ** Urg! I've returned! ^_^ This story, contrary to popular belief, is NOT dead; LOL, far from it. Worry not; I will [try to] finish everything I start. Thus, every story WILL be finished one way or another. Believe me, I'll *tell* you if I plan on leaving a story...'dead.' Another thing: this chapter...or rather, segment, will be split up into two or three sections: The Life of Royalty II and III, etc. It'll basically be a transition in Sesshou's life from 'warm' to 'cold,' so to speak. Kay, I'll let you all read now! ^_^ Thank you for the reviews ALWAYS! I read *every* single one! ^_^  
  
Review Responses:  
_Will they still keep in contact with each other, or will they forget about each other until they meet ten years later?_  
You'll have to find out, LOL...  
  
_Will Inuyasha be in the story?_  
So far, I haven't planned it for him to be, but it may change with the passing of inspiration...so, in a word, or two; probably not.  
_  
Will Sesshoumaru become detach from the world until he meets Kagome again?_  
Again, you'll have to find out...  
_  
Will the other characters be in the story?_  
As in, Sango, Miroku, Shippou; no, I don't think so; probably not.  
  
_Will Kagome ever meet the queen again?_  
Hm, kinda sorta. Wait and see...  
  
_How old are they?  
_Um, I believe I mentioned specifics earlier on...and maybe more in this chapter, but I believe Kagome is seven, now eight, and Sesshou should be around the same age but a little older...maybe two years older.  
  
_Who was the lady that borrowed Kagome's body?_  
An elf: Queen Erianthe.  
  
_Was she [Erianthe] related to Sess?_  
No, not even remotely.   
  


* * *

  
_**Merged Souls**_  
  
  
_Chapter Four: The Life of Royalty_  
May 2003  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
The toad moved in a flurrying twirl about a clearing. Where was his master? Where had his beloved young master gone? Jaken cursed himself for his incompetence. This must have been one of a million times he had lost track of his charge. His toady head shook in dismay. When would the young master learn? This was not the way royalty went about acting. If he did not straighten up soon, he would have to deal with lord Inutaisho, and that would certainly not be pretty. The servant paused to catch his breath, for yelling required much air, leaning heavily on his wooden staff.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
He jumped. Oh, praise the gods above! He had found his beloved Sesshoumaru-sama! Taking a breath, Jaken straightened his crumpled posture to take a bow. He received a whap to the head by fallen tree limb.  
  
"Awk! Sesshoumaru-sama! I have found you!"  
  
Another strike with the stick. "You are mistaken, Jaken. I have found you."  
  
"Gawk! Forgive this lowly Jaken, master! Sesshoumaru-sama should not run off without Jaken's knowing!" He braced himself for the rebuke.  
  
"Jaken," the young prince's voice was low and dangerous. "Do not assume to scold me." The inu-youkai's chin lifted fractionally. "It is by your flaw that you did not see me leave." The tree limb was tossed nonchalantly into the retainer's body. His lips curved into a satisfied smirk while Jaken crashed to the ground.  
  
As suddenly as he appeared, Sesshoumaru melded once more into the tree branches, leaving a flustered Jaken in the dust. He did not have time for this retainer's nonsensical prattle, much less for his unwanted reprimands. After all, who was he, Jaken, to scold one so high as Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands? No one, that's who he was. As his feet carried him effortlessly from branch to branch, Sesshoumaru reflected on the young girl he had met. Something about her—well, actually, many things about her—struck him as curious. For example, her eyes were…what were they? Her irises were of a…deep emerald hue. It was extremely unnatural here; he had only seen such a shade in the eyes of kitsune and other exotic youkai. Needless to say, it startled him that a girl…a, seemingly, **human **girl possessed such a special trait.  
  
Hmm, was she even **human**? No human had green eyes. Moreover...no human that he'd ever heard of, even in fairy tales, had **pointed **ears. He mused, they looked much like his own. And her hair…although not as lustrous as his own, held some kind of unique sheen, as if the sunlight itself sprang from the very depths. Kagome, as she deemed she was, looked no more than eight years old and yet, seemed to demonstrate a sense of maturity well above the rest of her class. Was she some kind of human-youkai mutation? A hanyou, perhaps? No, he threw down the theory in an instant. None of her scent suggested any demon heritage, whatsoever. Sesshoumaru sighed. This was pointless. Perhaps, he would make her as a friend, and he would find out more about her. It was a so simple a solution; nothing could go wrong with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was dressed elegantly in black and silver clothes. The shoulder-length hair was brushed to perfection, face schooled to express congeniality. His hands fell idly by his sides as he stood motionless beside his mother. A frown marred her features as she watched her mate. So perfect was she in her splendor, no one took notice of her dissatisfied expression. They saw only the flawlessness of the Lady and Lord of the Western Lands with their son, Prince and future Lord. Inutaisho conversed amiably with another Lady, a **human **lady. Sesshoumaru watched furtively, catching the subtle signs of attraction in each of their gestures. Doubtless, his mother could see them as well, which must have been upsetting her. Although the mating of Toshira, his mother, and Inutaisho, his father, had not been out of a love of any sort, it was a strong and binding alliance; in other words, it was arranged for power. Neither of them loved one another; love did not exist among the aristocracy of youkai. However, there was a large measure of respect between them, and it sufficed, for the time being, to keep them loyal. However, with the elders dead and buried, there really was no one to uphold their binding promises; they could separate without so much as lifting a finger. Sometime, though, Sesshoumaru knew his mother had fallen in love with the Western Lord. Somehow, the simple respect had swelled and bloomed into an affability, and then, eventually, to this strange emotion dubbed "love." Which was why, he presumed, his mother looked jealous as hell, ready to slap the human queen to her knees should she make so much as a smile toward her mate. Or, perhaps, she expressed longing, envy, sadness, something along those lines. Whatever it was, it was making her tense. Sesshoumaru fervently wished for this meeting of royalties to end soon; he did not like the scent of anxiety; it was too strong for his tastes.  
  
"Toshira-san," a lady called.  
  
His mother turned, flashing a polite smile at her caller. They became engrossed in an uninteresting conversation, appropriately distracting the Lady from her mate and his friend. Sesshoumaru, having nothing else to do, slipped out of the great hall unnoticed and into the garden. Watching the wildlife was more entertaining than this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome huffed. There was absolutely nothing to do. Mother and father had gone off to the market some time ago, and, still not having returned, left Kagome alone in the hut with nothing to amuse her childish wits. Frequent were the little girl's visits to the flap of the hut, expectantly watching for any sign of her parents. There were none, though, so she settled for sitting quietly before the fire. Her green eyes watched with juvenile curiosity as the flames crackled and sparked, fingering the air. Another impatient glance to the window settled her boredom. She would go out! Briefly scratching a message on the dirt floor, Kagome shot out the flap and into the forest, her most worthy friend.  
  
Once again, she returned to that amiable companion, the silver oak tree that offered her its umbrage and supportive trunk. Kagome settled herself there for a while, watching awestruck as the stars flitted in and out of the misty clouds. Occasionally, she would glance to the moon, wondering if her parents had returned yet. Perhaps they had stopped to visit a friend or two? It was possible, most definitely, so Kagome did not worry; a child shouldn't have to, after all. Her interest was soon lost stargazing, though. As finely tuned to nature as she had become, she was still a child, and her interest could not be held so long by any one source. She joyfully closed her eyes and listened for curious sounds she could investigate. No murmurings came to her, but against her skin, she felt the winds' soft caresses telling of a near garden, filled with so many flowers and embellishments of nature. Kagome, intrigued by these touches, rose and followed the soft breezes that whispered to her the location of this natural shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He inhaled deeply. Both his silver and black haori were shed, leaving the simple ebon kimono. The jackets were thrown over a tree branch as he made his way towards the garden's center. It was there that his favorite perch sat, a massive beech, abnormally large. Once he had arranged himself comfortably within its arms, Sesshoumaru was surprised to smell someone coming towards him at an…alarmingly slow pace. A deep breath told him it was the girl from the afternoon, Kagome. What was she doing here? How had she found her way all the way to the heart of the Western Lands? The point where he had met her had to be at least five miles from his home! A smirk twisted his lips. What an amusing little girl…  
  
  
Kagome turned her head from side to side, admiring all the foliage in this part of the lands. There wasn't nearly as much vegetation in her home village, and it delighted her that this many plants existed! She stopped abruptly when the whispering winds stopped. Raising her head in curiosity, she found a wall towering above her. The barrier was of a deep gray stone, carved block by block to perfection. She looked on in awe. Nothing would deter her from her destination, however, so she pondered a way to overcome this particular obstacle. Looking round for some answer, the little girl spotted a gnarled oak whose branches spilled over the top of the wall. That would do. Eagerly, she clambered up the trunk and protruding branches, which groaned and creaked under her light weight.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as she endeavored to conquer the tree. It was obvious that she had never done such a thing before, her movements timid and clumsy, but, somehow, she was mastering the task with relative ease. He wondered briefly if it had anything to do with her youkai-likeness. Alighting from his perch, he scaled the wall in a single leap and waited for his new friend to come across.  
  
  
Cautiously, she inched her way towards the end of the limb, where she would be able to crawl onto the ledge of the wall. Her eyes were set determinedly on the other side, reminding herself not to look down. The branch cracked, and she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. It was beginning to snap! Murmuring a quick and lousy prayer, Kagome made a half-leap, half-crawl to the end of the branch and flung herself at the ledge. As she fell onto the wall, the branch on which she had crawled snapped and crashed conspicuously to the ground. Kagome sighed in relief, standing precariously and brushing off her dirtied kimono. When her pointed ears caught a soft chuckle, she twirled around, nearly losing her balance. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was that boy in the woods! Sesshoumaru! Kagome giggled and bowed shallowly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" she questioned curiously.  
  
"I could ask the same of you, Kagome." He took a step towards her and offered his hand.  
  
Kagome looked at it hesitantly for a moment and then, deciding it was safe, placed her hand in his. They hopped to the ground lightly and safely, not stirring a single leaf. "How did you find this place?" Sesshoumaru asked. The young demon sauntered over to a stone bench and sat down, offering Kagome the other seat, which she took without pause.  
  
"It felt nice." She stared up at the stars.  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. _It felt nice?_ "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, it's just…the wind felt nice. It took me here."  
  
"Really…"  
  
Kagome turned to him. He sounded somewhat skeptical. "Really! It did! I followed the wind." He nodded dismissively and turned his gaze to the stars as well. Kagome turned the question on him.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"Oh." She paused. "Why?"  
  
"I'm the Prince of the Western Lands." He felt a bit of pride at the statement, straightening up slightly.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed, not knowing what else to say. She was sitting next to a prince! Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
Once again, Kagome glanced to the moon. Closing her eyes, she allowed the wind to embrace her. They beckoned her to return. "I have to go," she murmured. The prince inclined his head and said a nonchalant farewell. Wandering back towards the wall by herself, Kagome paused in contemplation. The memories of the afternoon returned to her. _Maybe…_ Her small hand was placed against the stone wall. A moment later, she was on the other side, trekking home.  
  


* * *

  
**A/N:** kk, I promised a plug for cappie, poor girl, so here it is. Anyone who hasn't read her new story: "Shadows Against A Shoji Screen", should get to it! ^_^ It doesn't seem to be a Sess/Kag at first; more Inu/Kag than anything--but it's very minimal, I think. In any case, it's very well-written like ALL of her stories, and a very enjoyable read. All her trademark stuff is there: drama, suspense, a hint of romance and all; you won't be disappointed. And...I think I've heard something about more Sesshoumaru later on...well, I can't say more. It would ruin the story! Anyways, please read it! Dude, try reviewing, too! I don't care if you don't review for this story (as happy as it would make me), just review for other peoples'. *sniffle* Nothing worse than a good story with not enough credit.  
  
_-kidoairaku_  
  



	5. Infidelity

**Disclaimer:  **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:**  PG-13: for possible language, adult situations, and just in case

**Summary:**  [Sess/Kag] An elf, captured from overseas, was abused in all ways imaginable.  She finds it, now, too hard to bear.  She will live on through Kagome…but what problems will it pose to the young girl?

**Genre:  **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**  Thanks for sticking with me!  ^_^  An off-chapter ahead.  =)

* * *

**Merged Souls**

_Chapter Five: Infidelity_

August 2003

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned at the sound of his name, silky hair whipping with his head.  _Hahaue…_  His mother did not look the least bit happy, if the tight frown curving her lips was any indication.  He had a feeling it was not something triggered by any sort of event, but the general scope of things; maybe she had done a little soul-searching?  She came to sit beside him on the bench, lifting her gaze to the heavens.  Perhaps she was only looking for him, upset that he had left the gathering?  Was it over? he wondered idly.

"Hahaue…?"

A sighed fluttered from her rosy lips.  "You left early, Sesshoumaru," she said softly.

"Yea, I did.  Am I to be punished now?"  His voice was barely above a whisper; it was a naturally quiet one, yet strong and commanding.  He inherited his mother's voice.

Toshira turned her azure eyes to him, wordlessly observing.  "Sesshoumaru," she murmured.  Suddenly, his mother seemed very tired to him, like her energy was sucked away…like the 304 years she'd lived had suddenly caught up to her in the timeline of a more human being.  She was still yet young in youkai years.  "You will have to learn to speak in a more sophisticated manner."  Her hand lifted to curl his shoulder-length hair around a pointed ear.  "You will be the Western Lord one day, my eldest and only son."

She smiled then—an empty smile seemingly devoid of meaning at all.  Though he was young, he could see the long-suffered sadness, that strange aura that screamed "alone."

Sesshoumaru's eyes ran over her in concern.

His mother was, all things considered, a beautiful person.  Her hair, falling to her slender hips, was a deep auburn hue that complimented her bright eyes.  She possessed long dark lashes that framed the blue orbs nicely; a well-defined face that sculpted her as a patrician.  All who knew her were familiar with her charming personality and educated sophistication.  Not only that, but she was fairly powerful—a fox demon.  Toshira was everything perfect and more; it was beyond Sesshoumaru why she'd be unhappy…

Maybe except for that tiny problem with his father…

Despite everything, he smiled back at her brightly.  "Of course!  I'll be the Western Lord, and everything'll be fine.  Don't you think?"

He didn't expect an answer, and she didn't give one.  They opted for staring up at the star-bedecked sky.

"Come," his mother beckoned after a moment, rising.  "We have much to do."

Sesshoumaru hopped up and followed in his mother's shadow, snagging his discarded clothing from a tree branch as he went along.  He didn't know what she meant by "much to do" because they were, surely, only up for bathing and then going to sleep.  Unless, of course, the royalties had not dispersed; **then** he was in for a long night.  He decided to ask her about it.

"Have they left yet?"

She seemed surprised by this inquiry.  "Who?"

"The people, the gathering, the annoying Ladies and Lords," he answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.  "Those people, you know."

"Show more respect, Sesshoumaru," she scolded weakly.  He could tell she didn't think they warranted much respect anyway.  A smile played on his lips.

"Have they left?" he repeated, slipping his black and silver garments on.

"Some have…"  Her voice did an abrupt decrescendo.

He looked up in alarm, casting his gaze about the cavernous room swiftly.  "…Father…?"

"Probably another one of his concubines," Toshira replied quickly.  She sighed deeply, averting her gaze to the ground.  "Come, Sesshoumaru.  We are retiring for the night."

His sun-like eyes shifted over her curiously.  _…We?_

`           `           `

            Well, it turned out his mother was not sleeping in the same room as his father this night.  The Western Lady took to a room neighboring his, warmly bidding him goodnight before sliding the doors shut.  It was obvious she was upset.  Sesshoumaru still had yet to understand why she'd taken a different room, though.  Surely, even if his father **had** left with a concubine, his mother could still barge in anytime and call it quits.  Easy, right?  Maybe it didn't work that way, though.  He didn't particularly care to find out.

`           `           `

            Toshira spent a half-hour in the foreign room, simply sitting on the balcony rail and staring at the stars.  What could she do?  Their alliance was all but shattered, hanging by a proverbial thread.  She was recklessly in love; she'd do anything for him, for her Inutaisho; he didn't feel anything for her.  Their first child was male—Sesshoumaru—so the Western Lands already had a suitable heir.  That was the end of her.  That was it.

            …It wasn't supposed to be like this…

            Not after…well, they hadn't really been through anything together.  There was nothing emotionally binding between them.  Their relationship was…weak…

            She felt lost and hopeless.  Nothing else was to come from their joining, from their so-called mating.  She realized with a sad yearning that they were finished—that he was finished with her…

            That there was a replacement for her…

            Toshira curled into herself, rocking dangerously on the balustrade of the overhang.  Her hand fisted and opened again, a flower blooming from her open palm.  It was a trick Inutaisho had enjoyed seeing repeated over and over again.  She lifted the blossom to the wind, watching as the welcoming arms of the breezes set it afloat in the night sky.

"Goodbye," she whispered brokenly.

`           `           `

            Even as his mind screamed the irrationality of this new concept, this new feeling budding inside his being, he could not pull himself away from the distraction.  His lips curled into an amused smirk as she continued to lilt on the state of human-demon affairs.  He himself did not partake in much interest on the subject, but seeing her obvious passion for it drew him in.  The way she seemed to flourish in every matter of relations amazed him.  Her long, thin fingers curled around his as she finished in that breathy way of hers, dark eyes entreating him to entertain her.

            "Do you understand?" she prodded, leaning over ever so slightly.  "The way we have it now—it is not meant to be!"

            The Western Lord was taken aback, surprised.  It was almost as if she was reading his mind—his treasonous thoughts, it seemed, she had taken into light—_the way we have it now…it is not meant to be_.  His gaze drifted distractedly over her digits, wandering over each delicate nail and groove in her skin.  It was justifiably _wrong_ for him to have any kind of connection to this human, albeit a noble one.  He frowned, one name ringing in his head: _Toshira…_

            "Inutaisho-sama," she huffed in exasperation, "are you paying me _any_ attention?"  Her lips flashed in a brief smile just to show she meant it all in good humor.

            His eyes finally turned to her, softening a light sense of laughing.  The taiyoukai brought her hand to his lips, briefly brushing them in a chaste caress.  "Would you care to join me outside, Haruko-san?"  He rose without receiving her answer, taking her with him as he trailed out of the cavernous hall.

            The lady Haruko moved at his side, occasionally sending him questioning glances.  She knew him well enough to configure the fact that he was distracted tonight.  As of late, too, Toshira-sama had drifted from her side, from _both_ their sides.  The lady seemed to be erecting a firm barrier between herself and Haruko, as well as Inutaisho.  Why?  She laced her fingers firmly into his, silently reassuring him.

            As the corridor opened to the outside world, cherry blossoms burst into bloom around them, twirling gently in the night breeze.  Inutaisho inhaled deeply as the rhythmic murmur of running water greeted him.  Of all the places in the world, he would rather be here in the garden than anywhere else.  It was piece of the humanity his race deeply suppressed: simplicity and tranquility.  Those things, it seemed, were the only things humans could hold onto in their small, fragmented world.

            His dark amber eyes turned on her, as if demanding her unwavering attention.  Her gaze was turned skyward, stayed by the winking of stars.

            "I wasn't aware you had a garden," she whispered, fingers loosening from his.

            He kept a firm grip on her hand, not wanting to let her go.  He would not allow her to drift from him; she did not reciprocate the odd feelings he held for her, and it worried him.  Sighing, he glanced to the sky as well.  The display was nothing special—not anything different from any number of centuries before, he thought.  Disinterested, he focused more on her, on his Haruko.  A silly infatuation, he thought.  Meaningless, not worth the discord.

            "Aren't they beautiful?"

            In consideration, he spared the heavens another glance.  "Not anything special," he quipped.

            "So you think," she laughed, finally facing him.  "But you have a lifespan rivaling the stars themselves."

            The taiyoukai held her gaze, lifting a hand to face.  She was a special creature, he realized.  A girl aglow with life, under the oppression of aristocracy.  She had once said to him, unbound by the structured boundaries of political matters, _"Fly free."_  It only took a second when he decided, all things, all people, _Toshira_ aside.  "I am taking your advice, Haruko."  Her name trickled from his lips like so much rain from pregnant spring clouds, so fitting to her, the 'spring child.'

            Haruko could only filter blatant confusion onto her features before her mouth was brought against the Western Lord's.  The movement took her completely by surprise, but his gentleness, his unyielding need and unhurried coaxing brought her into his favor.  She could only submit to him as he cradled her form and took off.

            Inutaisho found himself hovering over her in his bed.  His mate's name only rang once in his mind before he settled his lips against the human lady's once more.  He realized hazily that he was courting infidelity now.  The pristine white of silk slid off his shoulders fluidly as his mouth moved over her soft skin.

_Fly free…_

* * *

**A/N:                **Strange, huh?  Not much Sesshou, either.  I'm hoping to develop this right; let me know if the chapter was rushed; it seemed that way.  For clarification, Toshira is the Lady of the Western Lands, Inutaisho's offical mate, and Haruko is just some random lady, maybe princess.  ^_^  Thank you for reading!

_-kidoairaku_


End file.
